


The Dad Bomb

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Christopher calls Buck dad for the first time, even tho Eddie and him aren't together yet.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 579





	The Dad Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive! Hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language.

It's been a long day, the shift seems so long and busy that Buck feels like he hasn't had a second to himself. It might also be because Eddie was off today, taking care of Christopher and Buck misses him, them if he's being honest. They spent so much time together recently, that Buck feels like he's almost living with them. Maybe that's also because Buck is head over heels in love with Eddie Diaz, but still the point stand. After a day like this, the only thing he wants is to go home and sleep for twelve hours straight. Only recently it's changed to go to Eddie's and spend time with his boys. Today he wants so badly to just see their face and to be infected by Christopher's joy and laugh and Eddie's smile, but they're not here and they have the right to want to be together, just them. So he knows he won't be seeing them today. With that in mind, he focuses on eating while he's free of call and stops thinking about Eddie and Christopher. 

Not even five minutes later tho, the alarm sounds and Buck grunts while putting the granola bar he was eating entirely in his mouth and getting ready. This call is rough. A house fire, two kids inside and the mother crying and screaming for her children. In the end they got them, but it was such a close call that Buck can't help but thing about Christopher. What would he be like if Chris ever got stuck like this? He doesn't even have to think about it, he knows he would be throwing himself into a house in fire any day of the week for this boy, even if it meant putting himself in danger. He can't imagine how Eddie deals with things. He's not a father and yet, he can't help, but think about every child as if it was his own. Taking a deep breath at the fact that the kids are fine and at the safest place they could be right now, he finally gets back in the truck and does the way back with his eyes close and thinks about Eddie and Christopher and what they must be doing right now. Maybe they're drawing or watching a movie or playing with figurines or video games maybe they're- 

"Buck." At his name he opens his eyes and then he realises they're back at the station. 

"Oh. Oh right." Buck says to Bobby. "Sorry, I'm coming." Getting up and trying to get passed Bobby. 

Bobby doesn't let him pass. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need a something?" He asks, clearly concerned. 

"No, I'm fine. It's fine. The call just got to me, that mother was..." She was raw and vulnerable and she was ready to get in there and tear everythimg down to get her kids. "It was..." he swallows hard because seeing it all over again in his head gives him goosebumps. "It was hard to see is all." 

"Yeah. Yes it was. Take a moment to get your mind right, Okay?" Bobby says. 

Buck just nods, not knowing what to say. Figuring that the best he can do is getting his mind right, Buck goes to the gym and gets his worry out. Eddie and Christopher are fine and safe, at home and having fun. After about 15 minutes of punching a bag, he's exhausted. The rush of adrenaline finally kicks off and he goes to the shower and then on the couch to relax. Getting his phone out, he gets the wild envy to check up on his boys, but finds himself reluctant to. Maybe they're really having fun without him and he doesn't want to bother them. 

In the end, he caves. 

'Hey, are you two having fun without me?' He texts Eddie, hoping to get an answer quickly. 

He isn't disappointed, getting a picture of them with cookies and big smiles. Seconds later, a text comes through. 

'We made cookies, so yeah. Christopher wants to know if you're having fun.' 

'Well I'm on the couch texting you, we just had a call. Would be more fun to be eating cookies with you guys.' He replies. 

He doesn't get a reply to that, which sucks because now there's nothing, nobody to save, no fire to stop, no hero playing, no Christopher and no Eddie.

Hen joins him on the couch soon after, they talk about nothing important, just small conversation like blank noises in the background. Then his phone pings on the table. 

'Guess what?' Eddie wrote him. 

'What?' 

'Christopher missed you. So guess who's getting cookies?' Eddie writes back. 

Hen is still talking when he gets up and runs downstairs to meet Eddie and Chris. 

"Hey! I heard there was some cookies? And my favorite boys." The last word is a slip up. He meant to say boy, but it just got out of his mouth without consent. Eddie doesn't seem to realise or he doesn't mind. Christopher is holding a small container and gives it to him. He kneels on the floor and Christopher is right there, hugging him tightly, Buck hugs him tight and too. 

"Hey I missed you, buddy." He says. 

And then it happens. The bomb. 

"I missed you too, dad." Buck's eyes widden and he freezes, eyes going from Chris to Eddie in panic. What if Eddie hates him? What if he's mad that Buck corrects him or doesn't corrects him? What is he supposed to say to THAT? He stumbles over his words, trying and failing to say something, his mouth opening and closing and nothing comes out of it. 

"Uh... I uh... Well, that's... uh. Yeah, that... I'm..." Is what he gets out. 

Eddie bursts into laughter, finally. 

"Oh. Oh god. Christopher, you broke him!" He says laughing. "We're not together Chris and you need to ask before saying things like that." He explains, ever the patient dad. 

"Oh, okay. Can you be Daddy's boyfriend, so I can call you dad?" He says, fixing his gaze to Buck. Eddie chokes on air. 

"Oh god." Eddie says, blushing. "Chris, that's not what i-" 

"I'd be honored to be your dad's boyfriend and to be your other dad, but I think that might be his choice too, not only mine." Buck says, smiling shyly. 

"Oh. Well I know he loves you?" Christopher says and Eddie reddens even more. 

"Okay... uh... this was not- I didn't plan this. I'm sorry. I just-" Eddie is trying to explain himself, but Buck is talking over him. 

"That's really, really good, cause I love him too." He says, looking at Chris, then at Eddie intently, trying to pass the message. 

"Oh. OH. Well... Well than I guess you get your wish Christopher." Eddie says, smiling. 

"Now kiss!" Christopher says, smiling brightly up at them. 

Eddie does. It's just so sudden, Buck almost falls over with Eddie's enthusiasm, but then their lips meet and he couldn't care less. 

"Oh, now I know why you left me there all alone, lover boy!" Hen says from upstairs. 

It breaks the moment and they pull apart, bending down and hugging Christopher.

"I have two dads now!" He says to Hen, smile bright like the sun, Hen smiles back and replies with a thumbs up.


End file.
